


Doubtless Repellent Brat

by vigilantesinthedark



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson
Genre: Embarrassed Magnus, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Maryse Lightwoods Okay Parenting, References to The Bane Chronicles, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilantesinthedark/pseuds/vigilantesinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“...What is it that you’re fighting for, exactly?”</p>
<p>“I am fighting for a better world for myself and my son,” said the woman called Maryse.</p>
<p>“I have no interest in the world you want,” Magnus told her. “Or in your doubtless repellent brat, I might add.”</p>
<p>-The Last Stand Of The New York Institute, The Bane Chronicles</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus' words come back to haunt him at his wedding when embarrassing stories are told. Well, embarrassing to him. Alec, and everyone else seem to be getting a kick out of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubtless Repellent Brat

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this plot bunny roaming around my brain for quite some time now. Here is the result.

Magnus was truly happy. Of course he was, having just gotten married to Alec. Jem, taking up the mantle of “Brother Zachariah” once more to officiate the ceremony, had done it much like the wedding of Tessa and Will. He had given Alec the Marks of marriage, and Alec had given him the Lightwood family ring.

Speaking of Alec, that wonderful Shadowhunter had his arm lazily draped over Magnus’ shoulder as they sat at a table for the reception. The table was filled with family and friends, and everyone was cheerful. Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Simon, Tessa, Jem, and even Catarina had showed up. Cat had taken time off from the hospital to fulfill her promised role as Magnus’ best woman. 

Friends, old clients, and relatives some had never heard of kept coming over to wish the happy couple congratulations. All had wished them well, and any who dared say anything negative fled at glares from everyone at the table. That was, until Maryse came over. Conversation immediately halted, as everyone waited for her comments. 

“Mangus,” she began.

“Yes, dear mother in law?” Magnus smirked, grabbing Alec’s hand from where it rested on his shoulder.

Maryse sighed. After a few breaths, she continued. “While I have never been,” she paused to find the right word, “pleased with this idea.”

Jace and Izzy opened their mouths to prevent her from saying something awful, but she held up her finger, stopping them.

“I can not deny that you make my son happy. I can only hope that you’ve changed your mind about my, how did you put it? ‘Doubtless repellant brat’.” And with that, she walked away. 

Magnus sighed, and put his head in his hands, hearing Jem, Tessa, and Cat laugh, knowing the meaning to Maryse’s message. Though, he hadn’t looked up, Magnus knew the Shadowhunters were giving him looks of confusion. 

Feeling a pat on his arm, he looked up. From the table behind him, Luke was smiling, having heard the whole ordeal. 

“You were right not to care for the world she wanted, but it seems you were wrong about him.” Then Luke turned back around to Jocelyn.

If it were at all possible, the Shadowhunters looked more confused after that. Though it seemed that his friends had quelled their laughter. He turned to face them.

“I guess you’re all wondering what that was about.”  
“Understatement of the century,” coughed Jace. 

“Well, let me start with a preliminary question, why do you all think Maryse hates me?” 

“‘Corrupting’”, Isabelle made air quotes around the word, “Alec?”

“Throwing parties that the Shadowhunters have to clean up the aftermath of? Like getting a mundane turned into a vampire?” Simon guessed.

“I know the real answer,” Tessa smiled, “But speaking from experience, disgracing an ancient Shadowhunter family by marrying warlock blood in?”

“Okay, all valid reasons. Hitting a little too close to home there Tessa,” she laughed. “But before any of those, most of the Circle members started hating me in the days of the Circle.”

“Luke doesn’t seem to hate you though,” Clary said. 

“Luke is different, biscuit. Anyways, the first time I met Maryse, I was trying to stop the Circle from killing an innocent family of werewolves- children included- which I feel justified in doing.”  
Luke once again turned around. “Looking back at that from my perspective now- mostly because I’m now a werewolf- I’d say you were definitely correct.”

“Thanks.” The word was dripping with sarcasm.

“Okay, I’ll stay out of your story now,” and he turned around.

“Anyways, the Circle was there trying to stop me, and I asked Maryse why she felt justified in doing these things. She responded, and I quote ‘I am fighting for a better world for myself and my son.’”

“I’m guessing that was me,” said Alec.

“Yes darling, that would have been you. Let’s see, Isabelle wasn’t born yet, so you couldn’t have been over five, probably not even three yet. But that’s beside the point. I told her that, oh how did I phrase it, ‘I have no interest in the world you want, or in your doubtless repellent brat.’ So when Maryse told me that she hoped I’d changed my mind...”

Magnus shifted awkwardly in his seat. He normally told what would be embarrassing stories from his past with pride, but this one was a bit more risky. Especially with fate coming back with a vengeance to prove him wrong.

He was fairly nervous about what Alec’s reaction would be. This could prove to be their first major fight in their marriage- which was rather worrying, since they were barely an hour into it. Normally Magnus wouldn’t care so much about one person and their feelings, but this just further proved how completely gone he was for Alec.

Alec moved his arm from around Magnus’s shoulders, which only furthered his worry. Upon turning around, he saw that Alec had done so to cover his mouth, because he was laughing so hard. Looking around the table, most of the reactions were similar. Cat, Tessa, and Jem sat with knowing smiles and glints of mischief in their eyes. Oh, this was about to get so much worse. 

“You know, there’s plenty more stories like that. Embarrassing ones about Magnus, I mean,” Catarina said, turning to Alec. “There was the time he got kicked out of Peru, accidentally saved Marie Antoinette from the guillotine, opened multiple speakeasies over the course of the Prohibition, being Raphael Santiago’s roommate-”

“Firstly,” Magnus cut in, trying to save himself from this, “He was in my house, so he was the roommate. And secondly, I think that’s enough story time for today.”

“Oh no. Do keep going.” Jace smirked.

“If you ever need anymore blackmail on Magnus- although these are hardly secrets, practically all of Downworld knows them- feel free to come by anytime.” Tessa clasped her hand with Jem’s, as if pulling him into this as well.

Magnus looked at him pleadingly. “Jem, not you too.”

Jem just chuckled, looking at Alec. “Consider it a wedding gift.” 

Mangus was never going to live this down.


End file.
